Far From Superheroes
by BlueHeartMagick
Summary: AU. After Quinn, Tina, Finn, Kurt, and Santana are hit by lightning, they suddenly gain supernatural powers. It's only a matter of time before things get worse for them.
1. Our Heroes

DISCLAIMER: Glee rightfully belings to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. This is merely a fanfic and nothing else.

Author's Note: SO! Obviously this takes place in an alternate universe. I just happened to use my favorite characters from Glee to be part of this. And yes, I figured I might be ripping off "Heroes", although I never watched the show. I should give it a try sometime anyway.

Aside from that, this chapter is just part of the build up before (excuse my French) "sh*t gets real". None the less, enjoy what I've got...so far...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our "Heroes"**

The morning was overcast in the town of Lima, Ohio. According to weather reporters, they predict that it will rain for a few days, with a possible chance of thunder and lightning during storms.

But that wasn't what was on head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray's mind. All she could think about was the first day of her senior year and show new and old students that she was the cream of the crop of William McKinley High.

In her bedroom, the radio woke her up as it played "Pocketful of Sunshine". Quinn was tempted to turn it off, but remembering that this was a special day, she decided to leave it on. She got up from her bed to get ready for school.

After a quick shower and blow-drying her hair, she put on her cheerleading uniform, a member of the Cheerios no doubt. As she finished putting her hair in a ponytail, she ironed her tied hair into a lovely curl. All was ready, but she was missing something important. Of course! As she remembered, she put on her cross necklace, to let her peers know that not only was she high ranking, but there was faith on her side.

"Perfect," she spoke as she glanced at her reflection with a smile.

"Quinn dear," her mother shouted downstairs. "You don't wanna be late for your first day!"

"Right!"

Quinn grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was reading the newspaper on the dining table while drinking his coffee. Her mother was making waffles for the family. As Quinn made her way, her mother gave her a couple of waffles on the go before the big day. Quinn gave her a kiss on the cheek for luck.

After that, she made her way to her father, also giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," as she hugged him.

"Have a wonderful first day!" he replied.

"I will!"

As soon as Quinn got out of the house, she made her way into her white Cadillac. She checked her rear view mirrors before turning on the engine. As she drove off, Quinn was sure that this day was going to be perfect.

* * *

When she reached William McKinley High's student parking, her fellow Cheerios were ecstatic to see their leader for one more year. As soon as she got out of the car, the girls surrounded her with joy, as Quinn had a sense of pride in herself by this.

"Quinn Fabray!" One of the cheerleaders, Sugar Motta, overjoyed. "How you doing girl?"

"Lovely as ever darling!" the cheerleading captain replied.

Quinn and Sugar air kissed before they hugged. After reuniting at high school, Quinn positioned herself in front of the Cheerios as if they about to catwalk the entire school. "Well ladies, shall we?"

The Cheerios followed as Quinn led them. _I always love the first day of school_, she thought to herself as the other students watched them in awe.

Elsewhere, in front of the school, a mother was dropping off her son, looking worried about the school year.

"Now Finn," she spoke. "I know you've been trying your best at everything. I just don't understand why the faculty gives you such a hard time here."

Finn Hudson was known to be a student flunky. Because of his low grades, he had no choice but to get held back from what was suppose to be his senior year. But he had to focus on the football team that year in order to make his mother proud.

"I don't want you to push yourself to the extreme. I love you son."

"Love ya too mom," Finn replied before getting out of the car. "I won't let you down!" He waved his mother goodbye as she did before driving to work. Finn made his way to the entrance of the school.

As soon as Finn's mother drove off, another car pulled up in front of the school. A father looked at his son, who was feeling rather disappointed.

"I just don't get it dad," the son spoke. "Why did we have to move to a conservative town?"

"There was more opportunity here than California could offer" the father responded as he explained. "Think of it as an adventure. You'll enjoy it."

"How can I enjoy...Ohio, when we left the state where there's always something going on?"

"Kurt," the father spoke. His son stared back at him feeling nervous. "If it makes you feel any better, you can always move back when you graduate. In the meantime, you'll make new friends."

"Yeah, they might as well welcome me with a swirly or shove me into a locker!" as Kurt feared what television or movies portrayed.

"Very funny. I just don't want you to be alone."

The father hugged his son before taking the next step. As Kurt got out of the car, his father nodded him wishing him luck. Then he drove off as Kurt made his way nervously.

He passed the bike racks while an Asian girl, with blue streaks, was locking her bike there. Before she put her books, that were in the basket, into her backpack, she saw the Cheerios heading towards her.

"Great," she muttered. This is not how she wanted to start her day.

"Tina!" Quinn sported a sly smile while Tina gave her a dirty look. "I see you're still riding your bike."

"Well," as Tina held her books. "I choose to get my exercise and not pollute the environment."

Quinn smirked at that comment replying, "Cute. Glad to see someone going green."

Tina rolled her eyes and was about to make her way inside the building. But Quinn couldn't help but play a practical joke on the gothic Asian. She put out her right foot, causing Tina to trip and have her books fall.

As Tina tried to get her books, the Cheerios giggled and laughed. Sugar even gave Quinn a high five.

"Later sweetums," Quinn spoke as they left her with piles. As Tina continued picking up her items, she mimicked Quinn with an unpleasant smile. After putting her books in her backpack, she finally made her way inside.

Meanwhile, behind the football bleachers. There was a group of Puerto Rican girls deciding to ditch the first day of school. They had better things to do than waste their time on "education". The leader of this gang joined her posse with less than amused look on her face.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" one of the girls asked their leader.

"Nothing interesting. Just wish we didn't have to go back to this stupid place every year," she responded. Santana Lopez and her gang, the Hydras, were not only known to cause trouble at their, but get into trouble and danger around their neighborhood, Lima Heights Adjacent, the slums of Lima.

Santana was less than thrilled to be forced into going to public school. "Cigarette," she demanded.

Another one of the girls handed Santana a cigarette. As Santana lite her stick, she took a smoke and puffed it out of her mouth, feeling relieved of all the stress and ready for a fight.

"Word's out the Venoms wanna fight with us Friday night," she spoke.

"Yeah," one of the members, Juana, replied with concern. "Looks like they won't stop until they win the battle."

"Well Hydras, if it's a rumble they want, it's a rumble they'll get." Santana felt prepared as she dropped her cigarette and stepped on it.

* * *

Inside the hallways, Kurt went to look for his locker. He was assigned 4242. Before he could get near it, two football players grabbed and turned him around as he dropped his books.

"Look what we have here Azimio," one of them added. "Fresh meat!"

"Very fresh indeed Karofsky!" Azimio looked at Kurt for a moment. "And he must be from another place."

"Where are you from freshy?" Karofsky asked.

The more the two football players stared at Kurt, the more he felt nervous. "Uh…I'm from California."

"If you're from California, do you surf or live next to a movie star?" The two laughed at him.

"N-neither…" Kurt was feeling more intimidated by two full grown seniors twice his size.

"Well then," Karofsky added. "Why don't we give you the warm Ohio welcome, California!"

As the two football players tried to take action on Kurt, "Hey!" shouted a student. Azimio and Karofsky turned around and saw Finn.

"What are you two up to?" he asked them.

The two football players looked at each other and snickered. "Nothing Mr. Flunky," Karofsky replied. "We were just giving this boy here a warm welcome." Kurt mouthed to Finn, "Save me".

"Don't you have better things to do then pick on new students?" Finn questioned.

"All right," Azimio replied. "We'll leave California alone. But this isn't over."

As Azimio and Karofsky left Kurt, Finn went towards to help him get his books laying on the ground.

"You okay there?" Finn asked. Kurt glared at Finn, feeling scared both by the football players and someone being nice to him!

"Don't let those guys get you down," Finn added. "You're a freshman right?" Kurt nodded as he stood up after gathering his books.

"Well uh…welcome to William McKinley! Home of the Titans, if it wasn't original enough. By the way, I'm Finn. What's your name?"

Finn held out his hand to Kurt. He didn't know what to think for a moment. "I'm…" Kurt nervously muttered. "i'm kurt…"

"Come again?" Finn asked.

"I'm Kurt." He looked down at the floor feeling awkward. But Finn didn't mind.

"Glad to meet you Kurt. See ya around." Finn made his way into his first class. Before Kurt made his way, he was rather bewildered by Finn's act of kindness.

* * *

It was biology class. Since Tina saw Quinn in this class, she made sure to seat far away from her as possible. "Now then class," the teacher, Ms. Leslie spoke. "We will be talking about embryophytes. Or in short, land plants. Any questions?"

As Quinn raised her hand, Ms. Leslie called, "Yes Ms. Fabray?"

"Shouldn't we talk about more important things here like how moisturizers are made or something along those lines?"

Tina rolled her eyes after hearing such an unnecessary question.

"Ms. Fabray," as the teacher was far from ecstatic. "This is Biology, not cosmetics. Maybe you'll actually learn something."

Tina couldn't help but snicker at how one of her favorite teachers called out the leader of the Cheerios. _Maybe this won't be such a bad day_, she thought. Her high hopes were lowered once Quinn turned and glared at her. Tina immediately looked into her textbook in order to avoid making eye contact.

* * *

Lunchtime eventually came around. Quinn ordered her special diet, but she was still aggravated by Tina's little laughter. She marched to the Cheerios table, looking as if she was about to cause an earthquake. She slammed her tray on the table, scaring her fellow Cheerios.

"Can you believe her?" as Quinn was angered. "Snickering at me like that!"

Sugar tried to calm her down in order to keep the rest of the Cheerios safe. "Whatever. As if she matters."

"Well we'll just have to see what happens when you make fun of Quinn Fabray!"

"Let it go, she only snickered."

"No!" Quinn shouted as her fellow cheerleaders jumped off their seats. "I won't until she gets what she deserves!"

Quinn sat in her seat eating her anger away. The Cheerios were rather concerned of her anger. In fact, they're always concerned whenever she gets angry.

At another table, Tina was brushing up on her history textbook. Just then, Finn joined the table with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tina!"

Tina looked up and saw Finn. She smiled. "Hey Finn, how are things going?"

"I would be great if they offered Summer School," Finn put out. Tina couldn't help but feel sorry for her best friend.

"Look on the bright side," as she tried to make things better. "At least we're in the same grade…technically."

"Anyway," Finn was obviously changing the subject. "I need some help with Algebra."

"Which part?" Tina pondered.

"The algebra."

"Very funny "Xander"," Tina knew exactly what Finn was quoting. After all, they did spend most of their summers watching Joss Whedon shows on Netflix.

Finn and Tina knew each other since middle school. Always helping each other out, spend some time at each others houses, catching up with their favorite films, shows, or comic books, basically being dorks and enjoying it. Although their peers believe that they would make a cute couple, Tina could only find Finn as her best friend and nothing more. As does Finn.

"How is algebra hard," Tina questioned.

"Look," Finn added. "I know it's easy for you, since you're taking calculus. That's why I'm asking you a favor." Finn made a puppy-dog pout to Tina. Although it looked pathetic in Tina's eyes, deep, _deep_ down, she could never resist it.

"Fine," she answered.

"Yes!"

"But on one condition. You bring your mother's brownies tomorrow at lunch. Deal?"

"Deal!"

As the two shook on each other's hands, a familiar boy came towards the table. "May I sit here?" he asked. As Finn looked at the boy, he instantly knew who he was.

"Hey Kurt!" he waved

Tina was confused and asked Finn, "You know him?"

"I stopped him from getting attacked by Karofsky and his boy toy. I know. I'm awesome!" Finn posed like a superhero as he flexed his biceps. Tina just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Kurt," she spoke. "I'm Tina. Welcome to the hellhole."

"Hellhole?" Kurt questioned as he sat down.

"Tina likes to call McKinley that," Finn answered.

"Don't get me started," Tina took a sip of her juice box. "So which school did you come from?"

"I'm actually new here," Kurt replied. He still couldn't get over the fact that a couple of his peers were being polite to him.

"Where are you originally from?" Finn wondered.

"Sacramento."

Tina questioned, "So why did you move here of all places?"

"My father got a job here so we had no choice but to move."

"How are your parents taking the big move?"

"Well, my dad thinks that it's for the greater good, I guess."

"And your mom?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. He looked down at the table feeling uncomfortable. Tina and Finn realized what his expression meant. "Oh…I'm sorry," Tina spoke sincerely. "I didn't mean to ask."

"It's fine," Kurt forgave them.

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine," Tina added. "But I do have to tell you, you might want to avoid some people here."

Kurt was a bit confused from Tina's warning.

"The thing is," she began. "That we have cliques here. Not all of them are bad but there are two you want to avoid the most. There are cheerleader. They are vicious to anyone and they'll start spreading rumors about you, even if you've been here for one day. But one clique, that's even worse than cheerleaders, are the Hydras."

"Hydras?" Kurt pondered.

"They're an all-female Puerto Rican gang," Finn added. "As in gang bangers."

Tina continued, "They're juvenile delinquents who have been involved in gun fights, rumbles, looting, and that's just naming a few. Personally I've never interacted with any of them, nor do I want to. If you even look at them straight in the eye, there's going to be trouble."

"Thankfully they don't hang around here," Finn pointed out. "If they did, the cafeteria would be empty."

Kurt looked down at his food while he was confused by all this information. _Could one school have so many reputation_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Lunchtime was over. Tina's next class was P.E. Once she got to the gym, she saw among her fellow classmates in P.E. were not only Quinn, but Santana as well. This could be her least favorite class of the year.

"All right girls," Coach Bieste announced. "We're going to play volleyball. You pretty much know how it works all ready."

The girls in the entire class were confused and silent for a moment. While so, Tina's stomach kept feeling nauseous. She saw Quinn glancing at her. Then she saw Santana staring at Quinn with a dirty look.

Suddenly, Coach Bieste blew her whistle. As the game was about to begin, Quinn made sure that she was opposite of Tina's team in order to get her revenge. Santana and a few of her Hydras refused to play. Instead, they wanted to watch others attack each other, sitting on the bleachers.

The game began, and Quinn took the first shot! She tried to aim at Tina's head. Luckily, she missed and Tina hits the ball back. As another girl was about to catch the ball, Quinn pushed her and slammed the ball, right onto Tina's forehead!

Santana couldn't help but pay attention to such violent action. Although this wasn't like out on the streets, the game was nearly getting as vicious as the fights she's been involved with.

Quinn hit the ball at Tina once again, causing her to fall. Quinn and her team laughed at her. All was according to plan. That wasn't going to stop Tina. She got back up and start the other round. As soon as Quinn caught the ball and hit it this time, Tina was hit down to the ground.

As Tina's nose began to bleed, Santana got up from the bleachers and marched towards Quinn.

"Excuse me," she snapped. "But what do you think you're doing?"

Quinn just snickered. "When did you start caring Miss Mexican?"

"First of all, I'm Puerto Rican. Second, I was raised in a place called Lima Heights Adjacent. And you don't wanna know what happens when you mess with people from there."

"So sorry that you might have a little girl crush on peach girl. "

Santana's temper got the better of her. "It's on now!"

Santana began to push Quinn, but she dug her nails into Santana's arm. She then grabbed the Cheerio leader's ponytail. Tina immediately got up and tried to stop them from getting worse. Luckily Coach Bieste blew her whistle. "Fabray, Cohen-Chang, Lopez, principal's office!"

* * *

The three girls were in Principal Figgins office. Quinn's perfect day was ruined and Tina knew this day was going to be horrible. As of Santana, she could care less.

"Starting a cat fight all on the first day," Figgins spoke. "Lopez, not surprised, but Fabray, I expect better from you."

"Excuse me?" Santana sassed him.

Quinn mocked, "You should know how your reputation is by now."

"Don't make things worse Ms. Fabray," Figgins pointed.

Tina couldn't help but look around. She felt like she was caught between this confrontation, one that she never wanted to be part of in the first place. "What about me?" she asked.

"Yes," Figgins responded. "As for you Ms. Cohen-Chang…just don't try to break a fight. It's better to witness than defend."

"Yes kids," as Santana rolled her eyes. "Always be the defenseless than the defender. It's the American way!"

"Lopez, I'm not gonna tell you again." Santana sneered at the Principal. "You may go Ms. Cohen-Chang."

Moments after leaving the office, Tina was putting her stuff into her locker, as did Finn and Kurt with theirs.

"They let you off the hook?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Tina replied. "But I'm more concerned about Santana's defense mode."

"Wait…leader of Hydras "Santana"?"

"No Finn, the musician," Tina sarcastically responded.

"But…why?"

"I don't know. May be one of those questions let unanswered."

All of a sudden, Finn's cell phone began to ring. But he knew who it was without answering. "My mom's here. See ya guys!"

"See ya tomorrow Finn!" Tina shouted. As Finn left, she saw Kurt still putting his items in his locker. "Go on ahead," Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, my dad's on his way."

"Kurt, I don't want you to be alone." After hearing the story of how Finn rescued Kurt from danger, she couldn't let the freshman get harmed again. She held out her arm waiting for a response from him. He was rather questionable about this himself.

Tina gave him the "you-better-trust-me" look. Kurt eventually went along with it. As soon as he grabbed his stuff, he joined Tina arm and arm.

* * *

As Quinn came home, she saw her parents watching the forecast on the news. _Thank goodness_, she thought. But before she could make her way back to her bedroom without a noise, "Quinn," her father spoke. "We'd like to have a word with you."

All wasn't according to plan. She had no choice but to seat on the couch. Her father turned off the TV as soon as she took her seat.

Her mother began. "We got a phone call from the Principal saying that you hit Tina Cohen-Chang in gym and got in a fight with a juvenile delinquent."

Quinn began to feel uncomfortable. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Her father pointed his finger at her. That wasn't a good sign.

"It's not what you think," Quinn objected. "You see, Tina snickered at me during Biology class and…so my anger got the best of me…so I started hitting her with a volleyball. Then that gang-banger defended her…and I sort of broke into a fight with her."

Quinn began to realized the mistake that she's done, but she couldn't help that she has so much pride. Even her parents expect that from her.

"Well then…" her father spoke. "You can start by talking a shower to get those ghetto germs off of you." Her mother added, "After that, you'll spend your time in your room praying until dinner is ready."

"Yes mother," Quinn went up to her room feeling pressured by her parents once again. Her parents always wanted her to be "Little Miss Perfect". Although the thought of it was nice, Quinn was getting sick of the idea. Always expected to be the head of her class, be the cheerleading captain, have good grades, having a permanent record clean and neat, etc.

But Quinn just wanted to be anything but perfect. Nobody said it was easy to keep a good reputation. Just for a day, she wished to be something different than what most people think of her.


	2. Eye of the Storm

****Author's Note: I'm surprised by how many views and favorites this story got in one day, and I'm not even past two chapters!  
But yeah...this chapter has more build up but...just read and you'll see what happens.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eye of the Storm**

A couple of days have passed and the weather looked as if it was about to rain. Quinn did her usual routine. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, make-up, hair, and cross necklace. After that, she went downstairs to greet her parents the morning, hoping that they were in a better mood.

They were not. But at least they weren't angry like the day before yesterday. "Are you going to be on your best behavior?" her father asked. Since the phone call, her parents have been making sure she was still their perfect angel.

"Yes dad," she replied, soft spoken.

"Good. I don't want you starting a commotion or any more fights with juvenile delinquents. You got that?"

"Yes dad." As usual, she kissed her parents on the cheek before heading out to her car.

* * *

At William McKinley, Tina was waiting for Finn and Kurt to arrive as she locked her bike. Ironically, their parents dropped them off at the same time. She went up to her friends with much joy.

"What's up?" she approached them.

"Nothing much," Finn replied. "Club Day is today. Maybe you could join debate team"

"And have Jacob Ben Israel be a horn dog around me? _No_ thanks!"

Finn and Kurt couldn't help but snort a little. "What about you Kurt?" Finn pondered. "You thought of any clubs to join?"

Kurt thought for a moment, but he knew what he decided what club to join. "I think I'll join choir."

Finn and Tina stopped walking as soon as they heard the "C" word. They seemed concerned about the choice Kurt was making.

"You sure you want to join?" as Tina was worried.

Kurt replied, "Well yeah. Singing is one of my favorite activities, and maybe I could make even more friends by joining."

"Kurt," Tina added. "We're fine with whatever choice you want to make. But try be careful when you're in choir."

_Be careful_, Kurt thought. He didn't understand what Finn and Tina were so concerned about. Were they juvenile delinquents, is there absolutely no one in the class, or were they at the bottom of the food chain? Kurt would only have to find out for himself once he got their.

* * *

Santana decided to ditch school, once again. McKinley wasn't her place, and the students and faculty could agree. She snuck out of her house, not that her parents were there in the first place. They had to go to their day jobs in the early morning anyway.

Santana made her way to the 7-Eleven and meet up with her fellow Hydras. While on the streets she passed by the homeless man, Patches, but she didn't make any eye contact.

"They'll be a storm approaching," the homeless man spoke to Santana.

She turned around and got sassy with him. "I know. I watch the news."

Patches couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "You have no idea how nasty it's going to get. You'll see!" Santana just shrugged it off and continued her way to the convenience store.

Eventually she got there and found her fellow Hydras gathered around the Dragon's Liar Arcade. Santana's partner-in-crime, Juana came up to her. "Hey girl, what took you so long?"

"Patches started a conversation once again. That dirty old man."

"What did he say?"

"He said that the storm is going to get worse by the minute."

"That means we're gonna have to delay our rumble."

"No it doesn't," as Santana grabbed a soda bottle. "We're gonna rumble whether it's rain or shine. And Hydras never delay a fight."

Santana opened the bottle and took a drink out of the bottle. "Uh…miss," the cashier spoke. She just ignored him and continued drinking. As soon as she was done, she tilted her head, meaning her members were to follow her out. Before leaving, she gave the cashier a five dollar bill.

* * *

Before Kurt knew, it was after school already. All the clubs were about to start, so he made his way into the choir room. There he saw about a seven students wearing fabulous outfits, feeling the oddball out wearing his jeans, t-shirt, and a flannel sweater.

As the students were talking to each other, Kurt took a seat without anyone noticing him. Just then, a girl with a red beret and a polka dot dress walked in. "Hello my fellow choir mates!" she shouted.

"_Bonjour_ Harmony," they responded in unison, but with glee. Kurt was slowly but surely realizing what Tina warned him about.

"Our teacher is feeling under the weather," she spoke. "But as President of choir, I decided to continue in his honor." The others clapped as she took a bow.

All of a sudden, Harmony took a glance at Kurt. His stomach jumped as soon as the room was silent. "It seems that we have a new student here." The others turned their attention all on Kurt. "So," Harmony started. "What made you decide to come here?"

"I just…" Kurt began to feel more nervous as everyone kept staring at him. "I thought…this club would be fun…" He smiled weakly, but that didn't help.

Harmony came closer to Kurt and spoke, "Well then. Choir isn't always fun. It's about competition, strategy, being the very best, and lots of work. So, maybe you should have joined a different club since you look pretty frightened." Harmony giggled as did the others.

"Could I at least have an audition?" he asked.

"Well," Harmony thought for a moment. "All right, but we'll have to see what you've got."

As Harmony took a seat, Kurt got off from his seat and stood in front of everyone. "I'll be singing "Sarah's Song" by Sissel."

* * *

Quinn was at cheerleader practice inside the gym. Due to the pouring rain, they were sent to practice inside the gym. They rehearsed for the upcoming football game and Quinn was taking the lead. As the boys were doing back flips, the girls were dancing to the Megamix track.

Before long, they were about to perform the pyramid. Quinn was expected to perform a trick to make it on the top. She knew she had to do this. She couldn't let anyone down. Her Cheerios, her coach, the students, especially her parents.

Just then, Quinn performed her back flips. Reaching up to the top of the pyramid, she head her arms in the air with a smile. All was going well.

That was…until she began to feel her head rush. Quinn's body began to tilt around, until finally, she fell off the pyramid and flat on the ground!

Her fellow Cheerios gathered around her, all worried. "Settle down!" Coach Sylvester ordered them. Quinn began to wake up as soon as the coach came to her. She got up but one of her muscles began to hurt.

"Fabray," Coach Sylvester spoke. "You okay?"

The muscle pain was there, but Quinn tried to ignore it. "I'm fine." Coach Sylvester knew something was wrong with her. "Quinn. I think you need to take a break for a while."

"What?" Quinn couldn't miss tonight's game. Everyone is depending on her! What would her parents say if they heard the news? "Coach you can't! You don't understand! I have to be there!"

"Fabray, if you're in pain, we can't have you in the game. In the meantime, you should heal up before homecoming."

"But that isn't until next month!"

"I don't wanna hear it Fabray. As of right now, you're on hiatus."

* * *

_Hiatus?_, Quinn thought as she walked through the empty hallways. After all the hard work she put into her routine, she just had to go and feel unconscious! She knew her parents were going to be upset with her and ground her until homecoming came along.

All of these thoughts made Quinn worry. She fell on her knees as her tears began to fall down. Senior year was suppose to be the most important time of her life, but things weren't going her way since day one.

As Quinn began to wipe her tears away, she heard an angelic voice. It sounded as if it was coming from the choir room, but it didn't sound like Harmony or any of the other members.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she took a quick peek of the room, hoping no one would notice her. Quinn caught of glimpse of who had the beautiful voice. This beautiful voice happened to come from Kurt as he was auditioning for the choir. As Quinn listened in, it was as if her pain was melted away and healed.

Kurt eventually finished his song. All the other members were rather surprised by his talent, even Harmony. She was less than pleased by such a voice that could compete with hers. "One moment please," Harmony added.

She gathered the other members to discuss about Kurt. He was nervous, thinking he wouldn't qualified. Quinn couldn't help but witness the events taking place in the choir room.

The members eventually finished discussing and had their attention at Kurt. Harmony stood up and spoke. "You're in."

Kurt's nervous face suddenly turned into joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"But that doesn't mean you're going to get every solo. Be warned." By that time, choir was over as the members started heading out. Quinn watched as they left one by one.

Before Quinn could leave without being noticed, "Excuse me?" Quinn jumped when she heard a voice. As she turned around, she saw Kurt. "Are you lost?" he asked her.

"Oh no," she replied. "I was just walking around. I couldn't help but hear your song, it was really beautiful."

Kurt noticed Quinn was a cheerleader, giving she was still wearing her uniform. But he was rather surprised she was giving him a compliment, after Tina warned him that cheerleaders were vicious no matter the situation.

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

"Well…I had an accident during practice. My coach told me that I had to take hiatus until homecoming comes soon."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded as she began to feel worried.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Don't be. These things just happen to cheerleaders sometimes."

"Will you be heading home soon?"

Quinn began to worry about her parents once again.

"Is something the matter?"

"My parents," she answered. "I'm so dead if they hear what happened."

Kurt got the impression where Quinn was coming from. As he saw her put the palm of her hands onto her face, he knew the situation she was coming from.

"What are you going to do?"

Quinn thought for a moments as her left hand brushed her hair. There was no way that she could go to her household with troublesome news.

"I know exactly what to do," Quinn replied. Before she left, she turned around and looked at Kurt. "By the way, thank you…"

"Kurt."

"'Kurt'. I'll remember. My name is Quinn. Hopefully I'll see you around."

Quinn rushed off down the hallways. Kurt was still jumbled by how this cheerleader had a friendly conversation, with a freshman no doubt! Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. It was text message none the less.

"DR. HORRIBLE SING-A-LONG MY PLACE!

U GAME?

~TINA"

As soon a Kurt finished reading his message, he began to smile as he headed out.

"ON MY WAY. ~ KURT"

* * *

Night began to fall and the rain was pouring. Out in the alleys of Lima Heights Adjacent, Santana and her Hydras waited for their rivals. Santana checked her watch. 6:42. The Venoms were suppose to show up 30 minutes ago. She was rather disappointed by this turn out.

"Looks like they chickened out," she spoke. Before the Hydras could go back to their homes, Santana heard the sound of chains.

"Didn't think we make it," asked a female voice. Santana turned around. It was the leader of the Venoms, Rosa. Her gang was right behind her ready for a battle. "Why leave now when the party has arrived?"

"Cut the jokes," Santana began to take her leather jacket off. She gave it to Juana and was just about ready to knock the teeth out of all the Venoms.

Before Santana could take a shot, Rosa grabbed her arm and twisted it. She then kicked Santana down to the ground. The rest of the Venoms laughed at her pity.

Santana wasn't ready to give up just yet. She got on her feet and punched Rosa in the nose! Rosa fell backwards, but her Venoms caught her before she could even be on the ground.

As the battle was getting more gruesome, the storm was getting worse.

* * *

At the William McKinley football field, it was pouring, but the game was still on! Football players were playing, the students were cheering on, and the Cheerios were strutting their stuff!

Quinn's muscle was still hurting, but not as bad as before. She still had to join her fellow Cheerios to show the school what she's made of.

As she made her way to the field to join her Cheerios, they didn't seem happy to see her as she thought. They were rather…surprised.

Coach Sylvester saw this and marched her way to Quinn.

"Fabray!" Quinn turned around and saw the angry coach. "I told you to rest up and I mean it!"

"I can't let anyone disappointed, Coach." Quinn stepped in front center with the Cheerios. The crowd began to cheer for her triumphant return.

As much as the other Cheerios were shocked, they began to follow Quinn's direction.

"Ready, OK!" she shouted.

The Cheerios began. "Titans rise! Titans rule! Epic heroes for our school!"

* * *

At Tina's house, she, Finn, and Kurt were watching Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long on Netflix.

"Pause it for a moment," Tina asked as Finn followed her request. "I'm gonna make some popcorn."

As Tina went to the kitchen, she check her cabinet where the popcorn usually would be, but it wasn't. Apparently it was all gone.

"We're out, sorry."

"Not to worry," as Finn got up from the couch. "We could always go to the nearest grocery store."

Tina went back to the living room. "But it's pouring outside, the storm is getting worse anyway."

"The less people on the road, the better." Finn began to grab his jacket and head out to grab some popcorn. Of all the stupid things Finn has done, this topped the cake according to Tina.

"Kurt, guard the house while we're gone," Tina rushed out to make sure nothing bad happened to Finn.

Kurt was left alone in the house. He began to look at the window to the backyard. Kurt couldn't help but notice the lightning that was popping out once in a while.

Suddenly, the power went out! Kurt became scared. This was just like something out of a horror movie.

Kurt knew this was a bad idea, considering the weather that was happening, but he went outside to check the power source.

* * *

The storm was getting much stronger, but that didn't stop Quinn. She was about to make the top pyramid as lightning beginning to get worse.

She didn't want to give up nor disappoint anyone. As she made her stunt, the crowd began to cheer! All was as wonderful, as usual.

Suddenly, Quinn began to feel something shocking. Lightning has struck her! As she was knocked out, her fellow Cheerios fell off and everyone began to worry about the head cheerleader.

Sugar went up to the unconscious Quinn and tried to wake her up. "Quinn? Quinn?" No response. Sugar began to panic. "Somebody call an ambulance! Help! Oh god, please help her!"

* * *

As soon as Finn got his popcorn that he wanted, him and Tina began to rush back to the truck.

"Why couldn't you wait until tomorrow, Finn?"

"It's Dr. Horrible night and nothing's complete without popcorn!"

"You're such an idiot!"

Finn unlocked his door. But for some reason, the door wouldn't open. "Damn this car!" The truck Finn had was about as old as his grandfather.

It was still pouring heavily and Tina was losing her patience.

"Finn we don't have much time! Kurt is alone and we need to get back NOW!"

"Can't you see I'm trying?"

Finally! Finn was able to get the door open.

Before he could get in, lightning struck him! He fell down unconscious. Tina noticed this and rushed to her friend.

"FINN! Come on, we don't have much time!"

Tina tried waking him, but no answer. She began to carry him in the car, but it was too late. Lightning had struck her as well.

* * *

The rumble continued as Rosa and Santana were bruised and bleeding. As thunder rumbled, Rosa and the Venoms began to get scared. "This isn't over!" The rushed back to their own homes.

"Running like pussy, huh?" Santana wasn't ready to back down from the awaited fight. Juana tried to pull her away.

"Come on Santana, we better get home!"

"No!" Santana got away from Juana and rushed to get Rosa and the rest of the Venoms.

They were long gone by now, but that didn't stop Santana. But she felt something hit her. Of course, it was lightning!

Santana fell forward on her face. None of her Hydras were around once it happened. Her body was left alone in the pouring rain.

* * *

Kurt tried to turn on the power again, but nothing seemed to work. He tried turning switches on and off. Nothing.

Suddenly, he looked up the sky and saw lightning come down. He was hit!

There he was lying unconscious as the storm continued.

* * *

All five were hit by the lightning. Luckily others have found them.

Quinn, of course, had many witnesses and was called an ambulance.

Tina and Finn were found by the cashier at the grocery store they were just at.

Santana was found by a little girl and had her parents rush her to a hospital.

As for Kurt, Tina's parents found him outside once they got home.

All of their parents were worried about them. Were they going to make it? After being hit by lightning, there might be a possibility they may not. Or so they believe.


	3. Strange Abilities

Author's Note: Please excuse the delay I've had. I have been busy with many things in life such as prepping for the coming semester, doing my job, and among others. Not as much a "sh*t just got real" chapter...in later chapters. Probably not for another few more chapters? I don't know!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange Abilities**

Quinn began to wake up after that fatal attack by Mother Nature. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in another place. It was a hospital room none the less.

She looked around and saw many "Get Well Soon" cards along with balloons, all from her fellow friends and students. Quinn noticed that the muscle pain she had was gone. _Maybe the lightning must have been the reason_, she thought.

All she could remember was getting hit at the football game and then…blacking out.

Just then, one of the doctors came in to check up on Quinn. "You're finally awake," he spoke.

"How long was I out?" Quinn pondered.

"A couple of days. After that traumatic fall, we thought you were a goner. But you're not the only one who got hit."

_Not the only one_, Quinn thought.

"Well Miss Fabray," the doctor spoke. "If you rest up more, you'll be able to go to school again."

"Thank you doctor."

_Better not be late for lunch_, the doctor thought. _Don't wanna miss Taco Tuesday._

"Tacos sound good," Quinn replied.

The doctor was confused by her response as he turned around. "Pardon?"

"Well you said it was Taco Tuesday."

"I did?"

Quinn heard exactly what the doctor said. Or so she thought. The doctor just shrugged it off and went out for lunch.

* * *

A few hours have passed. Quinn finished watching daytime soap operas on the television. _What to do now_, she pondered. Since her body had no trace of pain whatsoever, she decided to get off her bed and explore the hospital.

As Quinn began to look around, she found herself nearby the pediatric unit. Seeing the ill children still able to enjoy themselves while making friends. Somehow, Quinn felt jealous. Even the sick or disabled could be happy with others at such a young age.

For a long time, she wishes that she could have real friends. She couldn't count the Cheerios as her friends. More like her followers. She wouldn't care about how or what their personalities or backgrounds came from. Although, her parents would disapprove making friends that weren't "her kind".

Suddenly, Quinn saw a red ball roll off into the halls. She saw a little girl with strawberry blonde hair come after it. As soon as it reached Quinn's left foot, she grabbed it immediately.

The strawberry blonde girl noticed Quinn holding the ball. Quinn came towards the little girl and handed her the ball.

"Here you go," Quinn spoke. The little girl was silent. "Go on take it." The little girl came closer to Quinn. She eventually took the ball and walked back to the playroom.

_Weird girl_, the little girl thought.

"Hey," Quinn scoffed. "I'm not weird!"

* * *

Quinn took the next level up and ended up near the sunroom. She took a look but noticed something strange. The plants in the room seemed to be moving around. Quinn took steps closer to see why the plants had motions. Then she noticed a girl, presumably about her age, facing the sunlight with her eyes closed. But Quinn noticed something familiar. The girl happened to have blue streaks in her hair.

_I couldn't be_, Quinn thought. _Could it?_

As Quinn began to walk closer to the girl, it happened to be the girl Quinn thought it was. Tina's eyes were still closed. Her face was in the sunlight as she was holding out her palms.

She then began to open her eyes, but noticed the familiar face.

"Hey," Quinn greeted.

Tina screamed before the plants stopped moving themselves. As she ran out of the sunroom, Quinn began to follow her.

"I just wanna talk!" she shouted.

"No! Stay back!"

Before Tina could make it back to her room, Quinn grabbed her right arms. Tina then turned around and looked at Quinn, frightened.

"I'm not here to be the mean queen."

_Not yet_, Tina thought.

"What do you mean "Not yet"?"

"Wait, what?" Tina didn't quite follow.

"Isn't that what you just said?"

"No…I didn't."

Quinn couldn't understand what was going on with her. The doctor, the little girl, now Tina? What's up with everyone?

"Besides the point, how were you able to control the plants?"

"Control plants? What are you talking about?"

Wouldn't Tina notice what happened in the sunroom? Then again, her eyes were closed the entire time.

"Why don't we go to your room and chat?"

Tina followed Quinn orders. She got up on the bed as Quinn sat on the chair beside her. _I hope she's not pulling some stupid prank_.

"No, I'm not gonna pull a prank."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I thought you said that."

"Again, I didn't."

Quinn was baffled by this. Could it be that she had the ability to read minds? But that wasn't the reason why she wanted to chat with Tina.

"Hey um…Tina." She got Quinn's attention. "Why don't you try growing the African violets on your nightstand?"

_It's official. Quinn went crazy._

"I'm not crazy!" Tina looked at Quinn, confused by how she knew all her thoughts. "Just try it."

Tina didn't believe a word Quinn was saying, but she went on and tried growing the African violet. She placed her hand near the pottery and concentrated on the plant. All of a sudden, the plant started to bloom with violets. Tina was rather amazed…and shocked at the same time.

"Did I just do that?"

Tina looked at Quinn stunned by her newfound abilities. "Okay, what about you? I assume you read minds."

"Read minds? What are you talking about?" Quinn didn't know what Tina was talking about. "I don't read minds."

"Then explain how you knew about me thinking you were pulling some prank. I did not _say_ that! I _thought_ that!"

Tina was getting snarky with her. Quinn didn't believe that she had such a power. "All right…if I have this "power", will you stop being such a pain?"

"Only if you read my mind. Then I'll stop."

Challenge accepted. Quinn tried to concentrate on what Tina's thoughts were. She looked into her blue contacts and began to pick up a signal.

_Quinn, if you can read me, I told you so_, Tina thought as she made a smirk. Quinn couldn't believe it. How did she gain this power? Where did it come from? Just a few seconds ago, Quinn just had a, considered, impossible moments.

"This can't be right," Quinn spoke.

Tina replied, "I know. But somehow we gained super powers or something."

"So why are you in the hospital?"

"The doctors told me that Finn and I got hit by lightning, causing us to go into a coma for a few days."

"What a minute, is Finn that big tall guy you always hang around with?"

"Who else?"

""Continue," as Quinn waved her hand.

"I woke up from my coma this morning, but I'm not sure if Finn has just yet. And I'm worried sick about Kurt."

_Kurt?_ Quinn thought for a moment. _It couldn't be the same one, could it?_

"If Finn wasn't so desperate about his stupid popcorn, we wouldn't be here!" Tina face palmed still pissed over the stupid little stunt. "I should've taken away his keys than just follow him around!" She punched her bed in frustration. Quinn was quite scared, yet intrigued, by this.

Tina noticed Quinn's expression. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be ranting."

"It's all right. I've encountered worse."

Tina began to realize. She was having a normal conversation with someone who's been trying to make her life a hell since middle school. But she was seeing another side of Quinn, for once. It seemed Tina noticed that this was a more honest side of Quinn. She would prefer that over the Alpha Bitch any day.

"So what happened before you woke up?" Quinn asked.

"Last thing I can remember, I was trying to carry Finn into his truck after lightning hit him. But before I could get him in, I was stricken too."

Quinn found it odd that she too and her Frankenteen had the same experience happen. "Do you know where he is?"

"No clue," Tina replied. She got up from her bed and began to look for Finn.

"Wait!" Quinn caught up with Tina. "I'll go with you."

Tina was still confused how Quinn was treating her. "Why do you suddenly care?" she asked.

"Because you can't go alone after discovering you have powers. Who knows what could happen?"

Tina didn't answer. She just went ahead to find her best friend, with Quinn's help.

* * *

They searched every patient room from floor 1 to floor 5. They couldn't find him in any of the rooms. Tina wasn't ready to give up. The girls looked around every floor once again. Still no sign of Finn.

As they made it to the first floor, Tina recognized a familiar face. The baseball cap, old jeans with flannel shirt tucked in.

"Mr. Hummel!" Tina run up to Kurt's father with a concerned look. "Is Kurt here?"

Mr. Hummel sighed afraid to make one of his son's new friends panic. "Tina, was it?" She responded nodding.

"A few nights ago, you parents came home just after Kurt was believed to be hit by lightning." Tina and Quinn's eyes widened. "He hasn't woken up since then. Right now, he's in an operating room trying every way they can to revive him."

Tina looked worried as her throat began to dry. Mr. Hummel noticed this. "I should've stayed home. I feel so stupid for just letting your son stay by himself, not watching him…" Tears began to fall down her face.

"It's all right Tina," Mr. Hummel spoke. "I think the best we can do is pray to…whoever, and hope that he'll be okay."

Tina still felt guilty, not supervising a young boy, still adjusting to a new town. Quinn went over to comfort her. "Thank you mister," the blonde spoke to Mr. Hummel.

"Just be careful out there," he responded, concerned for the girls.

* * *

The two girls made their way to the cafeteria. Like Quinn's doctor said, it was Taco Tuesday. It was bound to at least cheer Tina up. As the girls were getting their lunch, Quinn still noticed the concerned Asian.

Once they got to their table, Tina barely touched anything on her plate. "It's going to be okay," Quinn tried to cheer her up. Still nothing. "Hey Tina," she asked. "Do you want any dessert?" Tina didn't respond vocally. She shook her head instead. "Okay," Quinn replied. "If you need me I'll be over there."

Quinn made her way and saw an ice cream machine. She had two options, chocolate, vanilla, or mix. Quinn decided to go for the vanilla.

_Aww! She should have went for the chocolate!_ Quinn heard something. Was she reading someone's mind again? As she turned around, she saw a tall young man, almost twice her size. Though his face still appeared of a high schooler.

"Why do you want me to have chocolate?" she asked him.

"The what?" the young man didn't quite get what Quinn was saying.

"You wanted me to go for the chocolate. Is there a reason?"

The young man was rather confused by what Quinn was talking about. "Are you a psychic?" he feared.

_Well he's as smart as a rock_, Quinn thought. "Never mind," she spoke. "I have someone waiting for me."

"Wait," the man spoke. It got Quinn's attention. "Can I join you?" Quinn was confused about this. Here was a guy who was confused about a second ago, now he wants to join here. What gives? But for some reason, he didn't seem like an awkward guy to Quinn. Maybe he seemed trustworthy at least, even if he was as tall as Frankenstein's creature.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" the man smiled as he followed Quinn to her table. "I don't mean to jump the gun, but what's your name?"

"I'm Quinn. And yours?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Finn!" Once the two got to the table, Tina looked up and recognized the young man. "Tina?!" Finn was more than happy to see his best friend alive and well. Just as he was about to hug here, Tina slapped Finn across the face! Quinn was surprised by this, but she decided not to take action.

"I swear to god Finn! You are the most idiotic human being on this planet!" Tina continued slapping, this time on his shoulder. "Because of you, Kurt's in the operating room! We should have never left!"

"Wait, Kurt's where?!" Tina stopped slapping him for a moment.

* * *

After lunch, Finn wanted to find Kurt as soon as possible. Quinn and Tina, of course, joined him.

"How do you know where he is?" Finn asked.

Tina replied, "Quinn and I saw Mr. Hummel on the first floor and he told us where his son is."

Suddenly, Quinn felt someone hit her shoulder. "Hey!" the person shouted. "Watch where you're going!" As the three turned around, it was Santana. As she stared at them, she automatically recognized them.

"Oh, it's you." As she came towards the three, Tina hid behind Finn. But Quinn wasn't afraid. "Look goody-two shoes, I have it bad enough that I'm stuck here in this dump. If you start anything, you'll be spending more nights here."

"I didn't even say anything," Quinn responded. She knew she didn't want to start anything. Now wasn't the time anyway.

As Santana was moving her eyes around, Quinn figured she was trying to think of something, no mind-reading required. "Just stay away from me Fabray." Santana left off as the three continued to search for Kurt.

* * *

Once they finally made it to the operating room, no one was there. All that walking for nothing. Maybe if Santana didn't stop them, they would have made it.

Luckily, they found one of the doctors. "Excuse me?" Tina asked. "Do you know where Kurt Hummel is?"

"He should be in room 115." A sigh of relief came from the trio. "But at the moment, he is unable to speak. For some unknown reason, his throat is in pain."

* * *

As the three went to room 115, they saw Kurt lying on the bed as he smiled seeing his friends again. Tina rushed up to him as she cried, "Kurt, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been at home with you." Kurt began to hug Tina in comfort.

_So it is the same Kurt_, Quinn thought. Kurt suddenly recognized her and looked up in shock. "Hey Kurt," Quinn spoke. "Nice to see you again."

Kurt noticed that Quinn, Tina, and Finn were all wearing patient clothes. _How did they get in the hospital?_ Quinn knew he couldn't speak, but she could still hear his thoughts.

"We all got struck by lightning, like you did. Somehow, we all survived this attack and…now we're better." Though Quinn still couldn't figure how she could read minds or Tina was still unsure of her power over plants. Kurt nodded, feeling relieved.

"How long until you can go back home?" Tina asked. Kurt grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil on the night stand. He wrote down:

"About a couple more days. They said my throat should heal by then."

"That's good," Tina replied quietly.

* * *

A few hours have passed. Tina was, according to doctors, in full recovery. As her parents were having a few words with them, she waited at the lobby as they told her to. With nothing to do, Tina noticed a wilted devil's ivy next to a stack of magazines. She looked twice to make sure no one else was around.

She placed the palm of her left hand onto the wilted plant and began to concentrate. As Tina kept her focus on the ivy, the plant began to tilt up and grew a few more leaves. She still couldn't believe this was really happening. In order to make sure she wasn't going crazy, she placed her left palm again. The ivy grew slowly but surely. More leaves were popping out, much to Tina's surprise.

"How cute," a voice spoke.

Tina panicked and jumped. As she turned around, it was none other than Santana Lopez. Tina's heart began to beat fast as the toughest and most vicious girl—no, person at her school, just witnessed her special ability.

"Take anything you want!" she panicked. "I can even be your maid, assistant, anything! You name it!"

"Relax Chung Li, I won't tell anyone."

Tina was still frightened. Santana began to roll her eyes as she sat next to her. Tina became frozen and was scared shitless.

"Look," Santana spoke. "You haven't done anything to me. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"But," Tina began. "I though you were someone who was harmful or ruthless."

"I'm only like that if people decide they wanna mess with me."

"Oh…" Tina looked down at the floor. She didn't know what to do or even talk about with Santana. But then questions brought up to her mind. What was Santana doing at this very same hospital? Could she have arrived the same time Tina and the others have? _It's probably just a coincidence_, she thought.

"Well," as Santana stood up. "Better get back to the room before the doctors panic." As she left, Tina noticed that there was a heart shaped necklace left on the chair Santana just so happen to sit on.

"Wait, you forgot your-" as Tina went after Santana, she was already gone. She looked from her left, right, forwards, and backwards. She was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe she made it to the elevator_, Tina thought as she went back to the lobby.


	4. A New Discovery

Author's Note: Now we've gotten to the chapter where things get serious! MuaHaHa!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Turning Tables**

A few days have passed. Finn was out of the hospital the day after Tina left. Santana was still the same Hydra leader. And of course, Kurt has returned as well. He has been able to talk again, but not as much as he usually did. His throat was still in pain, but not as horrid as before.

As the morning came around at McKinley High, it was almost as if nothing changed since the five were struck by lightning. With the exception of Quinn. All the jocks, cheerleaders, and the others among the popular crowd were rejoicing. Tina parked her bike, like she does every morning. She couldn't help but notice everyone crowding around Quinn. Tina thought it would be best not to run up and act all friendly to her. It might "cramp Quinn's style". The least she could hope for was to be left alone by the cheerleader.

Tina still had Santana's locker. She was debating whether or not to give it back to her this instantly; mainly because she would have to cross Hydra territory, and she doesn't need to spend more time at the hospital.

She entered the hallways, seeing Finn and Kurt were ahead of her. "Wassup Tina?" Finn asked, happy to be back in school.

"You're still in trouble," Tina joked as she opened her locker. "How about you Kurt? Feeling any better?"

"A little," he responded while unzipping his backpack and placing his Algebra book. Tina could tell he was still healing as he spoke softly, at the very least more than usual.

Suddenly, the three felt a breeze coming from the hallways. They saw the cheerleaders walking together, as if they took part in a fashion show. Tina tried to ignore them as she placed her Biology book inside her backpack.

"Tina," a gentle voice spoke. She took a deep breath, turned around, and faced Quinn.

"Good morning Quinn." Tina's stomach was queasy. If she acted polite to Quinn, maybe they could at least be acquaintances instead of enemies. That was the very best she could hope for. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"And I see you've been doing well." Quinn was making that sly smile again. Suddenly, she began to brush Tina's smooth hair, along with her blue streaks. "I must admit, your streaks are pretty cute. And they match your contacts." Tina didn't say a word. Obviously Quinn was back to her bitchy self again. Tina waited for Quinn to say the punchline just so it was done and over with. "But only freaks are into those kinds of things."

Kurt and Finn couldn't believe that the sympathetic cheerleader walking down the hallway alone, or the sarcastic yet funny patient from the hospital cafeteria, could be so hurtful to their friend.

Quinn began to walk off as her followers giggled. _For a moment, I thought your heart melted._ Quinn was hearing noises again. She turned around and saw that Tina was glaring at her. Quinn know she thought that on purpose. The queen bee continued to walk forward as her Cheerios followed.

* * *

Cheerleading practice came after school. All the Cheerios were stretching their legs, as they do before practicing their routines. Quinn arrived just in the nick of time. "All right guys," she spoke. "Coach Sylvester is having a meeting at the moment, but she should be back in about ten minutes."

_Hopefully those ten minutes go fast._ Quinn heard a voice yet again. "I know I'm not like the Coach," trying to avoid any confrontation with anyone from her team. "If we just practice the routine many times, we'll be polished enough for the next coming football game."

_Oh quit preaching!_ There was another voice. Could it be she was reading minds again? _Of course not_, she thought to herself. _I'm just imagining things._

_We're waiting!_

_Why did Coach let her be head cheerleader again?_

_My god, she's making me sick to my stomach again._

_I can't stand her!_

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All of those nasty thoughts coming from _her_ fellow Cheerios! She began to worry and breathing nervously.

_She's not gonna start being a prima donna, is she?_

_What's her damage?_

_Is she losing it or something?_

"Quinn," as Sugar came up to her friend. Or so Quinn thought. _God, if Quinn wasn't an attention whore already! _

"Get away from me you bitch!" Quinn pushed Sugar down to the floor. "And I'm not an attention whore!"

_How the hell did she know that?!_ Sugar thought. The endless thoughts continued.

_She might as well be one!_

_Look out, she's having another break down again._

Quinn held her head tight as she kept hearing their thoughts. She screamed as she kneeled down onto the floor.

_Drama queen much!_

_If she's sent back to the hospital, good riddance!_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. The Cheerios began to back off as Coach Sylvester came back just in time. "Fabray! Fabray!" Coach Sylvester carried Quinn to the nurses office as soon as she could. "Motta. Take over for the moment."

_Finally! Quinn's not in my way anymore._

"Go fuck yourself Sugar!" Quinn shouted. Coach Sylvester continued making her way to the nurse's office as the rest of the Cheerios were confused.

* * *

Choir had come around. Kurt realized he missed the second day, but what can you do when you're stuck in a hospital? This time, the choir teacher was there. "Aah," he spoke as he saw the new member. "You must be our latest member. I'm Mr. Brad." Mr. Brad held out his hand as Kurt shook his.

"Harmony told me that you have a stupendous voice." Harmony rolled her eyes, as the attention wasn't on her for once.

"Well…" Kurt was bashful. "My mother's love for singing kind of robbed off on me."

"You'll make an excellent addition for choir. Would you like to be part of the sopranos?"

"Tenor's fine," Kurt jumped. Since sopranos are most likely to carry most of the songs, he figured tenor would be better since he wouldn't be standing out as much.

Tina wasn't part of any clubs or sports. Usually she would take her bike and head home, but she had some unfinished business to take care of. Her final decision was to give back the locket to Santana and get it over with. As she made her way behind the bleacher, the Hydras began to give weird looks towards the fish out of water. Tina noticed Santana wasn't there.

"Hey Juana," one of the girls spoke. "Looks like The Grudge is here."

"What brings you to the Hydras?" Juana asked.

Tina couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes. But she had to deal with it in order to stay in one piece. "Santana happened to be in the same hospital as I was," she spoke. Tina grabbed the locket out of her pocket. "She left this."

The Hydra recognized that locket anywhere. "Did you steal from our leader?" Juana jumped to conclusion. Tina began to sweat as the Hydras were getting closer.

"I-i-i…I came to see if you could return this to her…"

"A likely story, Viet!"

"I'm Chinese."

"Whatever! You steal from our leader, you're gonna get it!"

Tina began to run as fast as she could from the Hydras. She went around the school and tried to dodge them. Unfortunately everywhere she turned, they've always caught up. Tina was at a dead end. There was an expanded metal fence and Tina wasn't exactly the athletic type. The Hydras started to gang up on her, but at a slow pace. This was it. Tina was about to end up at the hospital again.

Or so she thought. Tina suddenly noticed a rapid dash fly past the Hydras. It was Santana blocking in front of her from the Hydras. They were confused and so was Tina. Santana was protecting her from any harm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she spoke aggressively. The other Hydras pushed Juana up in order to explain what happened.

"This Asian stole something that was yours."

"How would you know she stole it?"

"Well…" the Hydras began to feel nervous around Santana pressuring them again. "She told us that you left a locket and she showed us."

"And you didn't think she was trying to return it?"

The Hydras said nothing.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. You can't go around attacking others unless they're asking for it! Now get back to the bleachers!"

The Hydras departed from Santana and Tina, leaving them alone. "Thanks…" Tina said softly. She reached out of her pocket and gave Santana her necklace. Tina saw her put it on.

"You've got a lot of nerve confronting with my posse. You're lucky enough I came before you were put back in the hospital."

"I have to know," Tina began. Her fear of Santana began to lessen. "I saw a dash coming from behind the Hydras before you stood in front of me. What was that?"

Santana placed her hands through her hair. "You know that special power you have over plants?" Tina nodded. "While I was in the hospital, I discovered something unusual about myself as well."

Tina didn't quite get where Santana was going with this.

"After being stricken by a lightning about a week ago, I was in a coma for a day. When I woke up from it, I seemed perfectly normal. Then I decided to take a walk around the hospital.

"When I saw the nearest vending machine, I decided to get myself some Dr. Pepper so I ran towards it. In a split second, I was already near the vending machine. I thought I was just hallucinating for a moment. So I tried to run down the hospital stairs. Before I knew it, I was from fifth floor to the main lobby instantly."

"Does that mean…" Tina realized that Santana was just like herself and Quinn. Only she had super speed.

"Yes," Santana replied. As the two felt the cold wind picking up, Santana told her, "You should probably get home. Don't want your folks worrying." And just like that, Santana left in a dash. Literally.

Tina started making her way to the bike racks. As she made her way home, she began to figure out what happened to all three of the girl. _Could it be?_ She thought. _If all three of us have superpowers because of the lightning, then what do Finn or Kurt have?_

* * *

"Mr. Brad," Harmony rose her hand. "I know we had Kurt audition for us before, but I don't think you had a chance to hear him yet."

Suddenly, all the attention was on Kurt. He couldn't contain it once again. Obviously, Harmony was trying to make a fool out of him. "I think we could save it for another day," Kurt added. "I just came back from the hospital and my throat still hurts a bit."

"Come on Kurt," Harmony was determined to fulfill her plan. "I insist."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad," Mr. Brad replied. "We'll have you sing a song lower than your comfortable range."

Kurt took a deep breath as he got up from his chair and stood in front of the class. Mr. Brad pulled out a music sheet. It was the Tori Amos song "Silent All These Years". It was a good range for Kurt at this moment.

As Mr. Brad began to play the intro to the song. Kurt began to breath in and out. He began to close his before he started to sing. Before he hit the first note, if felt like something began to come out of his throat.

Suddenly, a sonic wave came out of Kurt's mouth! The other choir members began to duck as the sound broke the windows above! Mr. Brad immediately stopped playing the piano as he looked stunned.

Just then, all the choir members looked at Kurt, thinking he was some kind of freak. Kurt didn't now what was happening to him. He began to shake as his heart was beating rapidly.

He ran from the choir room out into the hallways. Tears began to fall down his face, thinking about what a fool he just made of himself. As he continued running, he bumped another person's shoulder. "Kurt?"

The young boy turned around. It was Finn. "Are you okay?" Kurt couldn't say a word. After what just happened, imagine what would happen to his new friend. He couldn't risk losing one. He began to cry onto Finn's shoulders. Finn tried to comfort him as he patted his back. "It's okay," he spoke softly.

While that was going on, two familiar faces passed by the two giving them questionable looks. It happened to be Karofsky and Azimio. They were all ready making their way home so they thought they could save the bullying for another day.

* * *

Quinn was in the nurse's office with Coach Sylvester by her side. _The poor child_, Coach thought. _That lightning must have done her harm._ Quinn could understand how Coach Sylvester felt. Ever since they've known each other, Coach had been more like a mother than her biological one.

"Coach," Quinn spoke weakly. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's not your fault." Coach gave Quinn an ice pack. She placed it on her head, hoping the thoughts would stop for a moment. _So many paper work_, the nurse thought. No such luck for Quinn.

"What happened when you were in the hospital?" Quinn knew she couldn't tell Coach. She would possibly send Quinn to a psychiatrist if she told her the truth. On the plus side, she wouldn't be sending her to the asylum, unlike her parents.

"I've…" Quinn tried to think up of something that was, at least, believable. "I've been having constant headaches since the lightning hit me. I was trying to cooperate with it since leaving the hospital, but it's been getting worse."

It was good enough to make Coach Sylvester believe. "Tell you what," she said. "I won't tell your parents what happened. Just let them know you had a good time at practice."

"Thank you Coach!" as she hugged her. Although her mind reading wasn't going away, at least she had someone who will understand her.

* * *

The next day already arrived. Finn was making his way to the library in order to study for his coming tests, hoping to get a decent grade this time. Before he could enter the library, Karofsky and Azimio blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going," Azimio started.

"I'm going to go study," Finn answered. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Cut the slack Hudson," Karofsky interrupted. "We saw you with Ladyboy yesterday. Are you two seeing each other or something?"

"Hey Karofsky, he's starting to turn red!"

"If you two don't back off," Finn shouted.

"What are you going to do to us?" Azimio laughed as Karofsky joined him. Finn had enough with them. As his anger got the best of him, he lifted the two's shirt collars with each of his hands and threw them across the hallways! When Karofsky and Azimio landed on the floor, the tiles cracked!

Finn stopped for a moment. Everyone around the hallway was looking at him strangely. _What just happened?_ he thought. Finn saw the damage underneath Karofsky and Azimio's behinds. The two were frightened by such a strong ability. They started running out of the building as fast a they could. "He's a freak!" Karofsky shouted.

Everyone continued staring at Finn. "It's not what you think," he began to panic. "It was just an accident!" The hallways were still silent. Before Finn could make his way into the library, the students suddenly cheered for him. Finn turned around and saw the applauses he was given. He didn't know how he had the strength to take on two guys who were both a couple inches taller. He was suddenly getting an outstanding ovation, hoping it would make his mother proud.


	5. An Alliance

Author's Note: It's been a while but if you haven't seen my profile recently, I've been busy with the new semester and that means lots and lots of homework! Oh joy... Anyway, here's a brand new chapter that all of you have been waiting for! I probably won't put up Chapter 6 & so on until I'm possibly on break and/or I don't have a ton of homework on my plate.

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Alliance  
**

Since Finn's little incident, the McKinley students have been praising him as if he was Hercules. After having the balls to take on Karofsky and Azimio physically, they couldn't help but surround the guy. Tina was parking her bike on the racks as usual. She saw the sudden fans he gained as he came up to her.

"Tina!" He spoke with glee. "You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Tina was confused by what was going on. "Finn, did you do something stupid again?"

"Stupid?" One of the fans were unsure of what Tina was talking about, along with the others. "Weren't you there earlier?" Tina answered the fan's question by shaking her head, given she'd just arrived. "You should have seen him! He threw Karofksy and Azimio and made them crack the tiles!"

"WHAT?!" Tina stood up and grabbed Finn's arm. Before the fans could follow, "Mr. Hudson and I need to have a word. Alone!"

Tina rushed Finn to the back of the building. The coast was clear. "Finn, you have powers too?!" Finn didn't follow.

"That lightning that stroke us," she started. "I think it gave you the ability of super-strength." Finn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tina, I think that lightning messed with your brain a little."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Fine! Prove me wrong and try to lift up that garbage bin."

Finn did as Tina told him to do. He rolled his eyes and tried lifting up the garbage bin all by himself. "You see Tina? I think your imagination has getting the better of you."

But Finn was doubting himself. He saw the look of Tina's face. She looked surprised, frightened, and confused. All at the same time. Finn didn't understand why she was making that face. That wasn't until he looked at the garbage bin. Its side was leaning towards the ground.

"Tina…" He was puzzled by this new found ability he now possessed. Finn put the garbage bin back to its original position. "But the lightning didn't just strike me. It was you too."

"I know," Tina replied as she grabbed a hand full of dirt. She went towards Finn to show exactly what she was talking about. As she looked into the dirt, a sprout suddenly began to grow.

"I don't believe it," spoke a voice. Tina and Finn jumped, knowing someone was watching them. As they turned around, they saw it was Kurt. He was hiding behind the building and saw everything. Tina quickly hid the dirt behind her pocket.

"We can explain!" Finn jumped to conclusion. But Tina nudged for making another stupid move.

"It's okay," Kurt replied, but trying to speak softly. "I know what's going on."

Kurt explained to Tina and Finn what happened to him yesterday in choir. Tina was beginning to believe there was something strange about this lightning. The only people she knew that were struck by the lightning were Quinn, herself, Santana, Finn, and now Kurt.

* * *

The trio eventually went into the hallways to get to their lockers. Kurt hid behind Finn, hoping no one would see him. At least those from choir.

"So…why do you think this lightning would give the three of us superpowers," Finn questioned. "Wouldn't we at least have scars or have pains in our bodies? Or dead?"

Tina couldn't tell Finn and Kurt that Quinn and Santana were also among them. She would rather not start anything with Quinn and she didn't want to frighten Finn if he knew Santana also had powers.

"If everyone finds out," Finn continued. "We might as well be dead!"

"Too late for Kurt, Finn! The entire choir club already knows and now we have to become his bodyguards!"

The three finally got to their lockers. Kurt started to grab his stuff while Finn was in front of him. Suddenly, Kurt could hear the sound of heels clicking. He knew it was Harmony. Kurt immediately placed his face inside of his locker. Tina quickly grabbed a book to cover Kurt's back head.

"Excuse me," Harmony spoke to Finn and Tina. "Have you seen a boy at least 5'6 ft, brown hair, bluish-green eyes?"

"I'm sorry," Tina spoke. "We've never seen him in our lives."

"If we did we would know," Finn added. Tina nudged him again. Harmony was starting to get suspicious.

"If you see him," she said. "Take him to the choir room. We have some important business for him." Harmony walked away from the lockers and went upstairs. As soon as she wasn't visible, Tina dropped her arm as Kurt stuck his head out of his locker.

"There's no way I'm going to choir ever again!" Kurt panicked.

Tina asked, "Are there any members that are in your class?"

"No, thank god! If they were, I would notice the flashy costumes." Finn and Tina began to chuckle a bit.

* * *

After Tina and Finn took Kurt to his class, she looked at him as he took his seat and felt better. "You know something Tina," Finn started. "You're very motherly like."

"What? No I'm not!" Tina was beginning to blush. She could never think of herself being a mother figure, or at least a mother.

Finn started laughing. "Sure you are!" The two began to head to their classes as Finn explained. "Giving him pointers on the first day, worrying about him when were getting popcorn, determined to find him when he was at the hospital, and now this. You could make a great mother!"

"Who say I'm gonna have kids? Besides, he's more like a brother to me. Same goes for you!"

"All right." Finn reached to his classroom. Before he went inside, "Just saying, your kids are gonna love you!"

"Get to class!" Tina joked.

* * *

Tina got to her first class, Biology. She hasn't talked to Quinn since yesterday's interaction. Nor has she thought anything. Tina sat in the back row next to the window. She took out her textbook and grabbed her homework.

Ms. Leslie came in just after Quinn rushed to her seat. "Good morning students," the teacher spoke. "I see that everyone came just in time."

Tina began looking at the plants soothing in the sun. She stared at the gardenia buds. As she started to concentrate on them, the buds began to fully bloom. When Ms. Leslie began lecturing, Tina turned her focus to the board and started writing down every information.

Quinn wrote down information as well. So far, no thoughts were heard. That was good enough for Quinn.

"Now then," Ms. Leslie continued. "I hope that everyone has done their homework…because we're going to have a quiz on it." There were groans from some of the students. Possibly because they didn't do theirs.

Tina on the other hand was prepared for this. So was Quinn. As the teacher passed out the papers, Quinn couldn't help but hear the student's thoughts.

_I don't wanna do this quiz!_

_This is stupid!_

_Jeez! I didn't even do my homework and this is what I get?!_

Quinn tried to ignore it and paid attention to her paper. For the most part, she could hear classmates trying to figure everything out. Again, she ignored it. Just when Quinn was almost finished,

_Why is the gardenia growing fast?_

Quinn was unsure why one of the students were questioning that. She looked at her paper again. Nothing on gardenias.

_Look at all the flowers blooming!_

_How is that even possible?!_

Quinn continued to ignore it as she finished the quiz. But that didn't stop her mind from hearing other voices.

_It's growing too fast!_

_It's getting everywhere!_

"What's going on with the plant?!"

Quinn heard a voice from her ears this time. As she turned around, she saw the once gardenia pot turn into a full-fledged bush. The students began panicking as it continued growing. Tina was trying to back away from the plant, hoping it would stop growing. But the roots began to break the windows.

"Everyone," Ms. Leslie shouted. "Evacuate the room!" All the students rushed out as fast as they could. Quinn saw Tina standing there, speechless and scared.

"Tina!" Quinn tried to get her attention. "Tina we need to get out of here!" Tina faced Quinn, shivering.

Quinn grasped her hand and helped her escape the biology room! As they rushed out, the gardenia covered the entire room, blocking the students and Ms. Leslie out.

The other students from other classes came to see what was going on. Finn and Kurt noticed the shivering Tina, while Quinn was holding onto her.

"Tina!" Finn rushed to her as Kurt followed. The boys noticed that Quinn was beside her. "What did you do to her?" Finn began to question.

Quinn didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"Answer the question!" he shouted. But all the other students where too busy to even notice.

"She didn't do anything," Tina replied. Still shivering, she pointed to the biology room. Finn and Kurt saw the leaves and gardenia flowers blocking out the entire room.

"So," Quinn began to question. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Tina replied. "The last times I've controlled plants, I've been fine but…" The shivering stopped. "I don't know how it's possible…"

* * *

The trio and Quinn made their way to the nurse's office. After Coach Sylvester's noble act, Quinn thought that she too should help someone. Before they could enter, they heard the sound of heels clicking. "Oh no," Kurt added.

It was Harmony, yet again. "There you are!" She marched her way toward Kurt, but before she could get to his face, Finn and Quinn blocked her way as Kurt held onto Tina. "Excuse me, but you're in my way."

"And you're sticking your nose into other people's business," Quinn added.

"Okay Miss High and Almighty," Harmony started. "I don't know if you know, but you're hanging out with a freak of nature with powers and my fellow choir members and I need to shove a sock into his mouth."

"How 'bout I shove one into yours?"

"Enough talk, I have business to take care of." Before Harmony could get to Kurt, Quinn got a hold of her and stared into her eyes. "Unhand me!"

"I'll unhand you if you do as I say!" Quinn wasn't joking around. Harmony swore she could see tigers into Quinn's pupils. "You are going to leave Kurt alone. And you will never bother him again." Harmony didn't know what hit her, but somewhere in her mind, she'd obey Quinn's command. "Now go back to your choir posse."

And so she did, without saying a word and continuing on with her life. The trio didn't understand what just happened. Quinn didn't either. She'd thought Harmony would just try to find a loop hole to get to Kurt. But that wasn't important. Quinn and the boys took Tina into the nurse's office, hoping she'll be good as new.

* * *

A few hours have passed and Tina's mother came to pick her up and take her home. Once Tina got back inside the house and her mother returned to work, she went to her bedroom; filled with gothic Victorian décor and plants on her nightstand, vanity, dresser. As she made her way to lay on her bed, she noticed the plants were growing slowly but surely.

She began to think about everyone she knew, who had great abilities just like she did. The other four knew about her powers, but they didn't know everyone else's.

That's it! Tina began to write down information in her journal, text Finn and Kurt, and finally, wrote notes for Quinn and Santana.

* * *

The following day during the morning, Kurt arrived behind the school building, just like Tina texted him. No sign of anyone else around. This must be important. He then heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw Finn.

"You got a text too?" Finn asked. Kurt responded by nodding. They suddenly heard the sound of sneakers walking. They saw the very Cheerio that helped them bring Tina into the nurse's office.

"Did one of you sent me this note?" Quinn asked. Finn and Kurt looked at each other confused. Suddenly, there was one more to join the little get together. Of course Kurt didn't know who this person was, but Finn and Quinn sure did! Finn's face began to look pale while Quinn cracked her hands as if there was a fight waiting to happen.

It was Santana. She couldn't believe that Little-Miss-Bitch-in-Sheep's-Clothing was going to be at the same place.

"Did you send this?" she asked, thinking it was some kind of practical joke. But before she was about to pounce on Quinn, she held out her note and showed the message to Santana.

"Same message?"

"Same message."

"Great, now I'm stuck here with Barbie…" Santana stopped for a moment as she saw Finn and Kurt. Of course she didn't recognize them. Nor has she ever met them. "…and whoever you two are."

"Please don't hurt me," Finn silently squeaked. Kurt was still confused about what was happening at the moment. He began to think, since he and Finn got a text message from Tina, maybe Quinn and Santana might have connections.

"Did you get a message from Tina also?" he asked.

Quinn and Santana were confused for a moment. Finn continued to look like Casper the Friendly Ghost.

"Well…" Kurt continued. "Seeing as how we're in the same area, at the same time…this couldn't be a coincidence. What would she want all of us for?"

"You're all here because we have something in common," a familiar voice to all four spoke. There stood the Asian girl with blue streaks, who finally arrived. Finn's face turned back into his natural color.

"All of us were struck by lightning on September 7," Tina continued. "And as a result, we gained supernatural powers."

They were all surprised with each other. Quinn with Santana, Finn, and Kurt; Santana with Quinn and the boy; Finn and Kurt with the girls.

"The reason I brought all of us together is because learning these powers alone can be dangerous if there aren't others like us."

"So," Finn questioned. "We're like the X-Men?"

"Sort of," she answered.

"Yeah no," Santana added. "I'm not working with Alpha Bitch here!"

"Like I want to work with Mexican jumping bean anyway," Quinn sassed back.

"I'm Puerto Rican!"

"Like that matters!"

"It DOES!"

Just before Quinn and Santana started attacking each other, Tina rushed to get between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Girls!" she shouted. "This isn't going to work out if we're fighting with each other!"

As much as Quinn and Santana wanted to rip each other's eyes out, Tina had a point. They calmed down, but that didn't mean they instantly liked one another.

"Thank you," Tina spoke. "Now then, depending on what everyone's schedule looks like, we should at least meet every other day and practice our powers."

"But where are we gonna practice," Finn questioned yet again.

"Everyone knows the abandoned baseball field near the corn farm?" They nodded, with the exception of Kurt. "We'll plan out a day we can work out and meet that day. And Kurt, Finn and I will give you a ride there."

Quinn and Santana weren't too keen about working with each other, or everyone else for that matter. But they didn't say a word. They knew whatever Tina had up her sleeve, there had to be a good reason.


End file.
